With You
by Shadow-Of-The-9th-Moon
Summary: Song fic to the song I'm with You by Avril Lavigne. SasuNaru


I'm with You

By Warrior Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song I'm with You by Avril Lavigne

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

Naruto stood on the bridge where Team 7 met for training. It was dark and raining. He stood there staring into the darkness. The tears on his cheeks mingling with the rain. He wore all black instead of his former outfit. Not a bit of orange in sight. He had heard the news. His sensei Jiraiya was dead.

_There's nothing but the rain _

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

He cried silently for his fallen sensei. The man had been like a father or an uncle to him. He wasn't even really conscious of his surroundings anymore. He was remembering his friend. He knew someone would find him, but he didn't care.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

He just stood in the cold rain waiting for anyone to come. He didn't care. He didn't care who found him. he hurt to much.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know where you are but I_

_I'm with you, I'm with you._

It was freezing outside. He could see his breath misting in the air. He stood there trying to figure out why things like that happened. Why did he have to lose everyone dear to him. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He didn't turn. The person came forward and took his hand leading him off the bridge. He soon felt warmth surround him as he was brought inside a house. He was tugged up a flight of stairs and pushed into a bathroom. He was stripped of his cloths to his boxers and pushed into a shower. Warm water ran over him. He washed himself with the things given to him then was tugged out of the shower. He was dried and he was made to change into another pare of boxers. He was then given a pare of black pajama pants and a dark blue t-shirt. He was lead back down stairs into a kitchen. He was pushed into a chair and a cup of tea was pressed into his hands.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_Cause nothings going right _

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

He suddenly felt the urge to be with someone. He didn't want to be alone right now. He had never wanted to be alone. He always was though. Maybe not this time. He looked up to see who had gotten him. He looked up into onyx black eyes. His own eyes widened. He knew those eyes. They were the eyes of the man he loved.

"Sasuke..." His voice was a whisper and filled with despair. The raven looked worried.

"Naruto what's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this." The Uchiha was very worried he secretly loved the blond, but had never told his blue-eyed friend. He didn't like seeing Naruto this way.

Naruto could only seem to say a few words. His voice sounded dazed and pained.

"Jiraiya..." Sasuke frowned. He had heard the news of the Sannins death but why would Naruto react this way? Then realization hit him. He had been the blonds sensei.

"Oh Naruto. I'm so sorry. How could I have been so thoughtless. Naruto listen to me. What can I do?"

Naruto looked at him.

"Stay with me Sasuke...please..." Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Ok Naruto. Do you want me to get Iruka or Sakura? Anyone?" He wanted the blond to feel better. Naruto shook his head.

"No. Just you Sasuke." Sasuke nodded.

"Ok Naruto." With that he wrapped his arms around Naruto and the little blond cried into his shoulder.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

After a while Naruto's breathing evened out and he realized the blond was asleep. He picked him up bridal style and carried him carefully up to his bedroom. He laid the little kitsune down on the bed and then crawled in beside him wrapping his arms around the blond. Soon he too was asleep.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I _

_I'm with you, I'm with you_

It got colder as the night drew on. Naruto woke to find himself held tightly in the arms of his friend and secret love. Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt him stir.

"Your awake." Naruto just nodded. He continued to stare at the raven who stared back.

"Will you be ok?" Naruto looked lost.

"I don't know." Sasuke gave a sad smile.

"Well your welcome to remain here." Naruto gave an almost smile.

"I'd like that."

_Why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah_

"Sasuke why are you being so nice?" Naruto questioned, still lying in his arms.

" I know what it's like to lose someone, remember. Also, because I love you." Naruto looked shocked.

"You love me?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto gave a small smile, but it was still a smile.

"I love you too Sasuke. I have for a while." Sasuke smiled back then gave him a chaste kiss.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I _

_I'm with you, I'm with you_

"Naruto I'm here for you no matter what." Naruto snuggled close to him.

"Thank you Sasuke. For finding me. And bringing me here. And being with me. I love you."

"I love you too Koi."

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you, I'm with you_

"Sleep my love. You need it." Naruto gave Sasuke a quick kiss and drifted back into dreams. Sasuke watched his kitsune sleep. His thoughts dwelled on the future. 'I love you my Naruto'.

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me Somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you, I'm with you._

**A/N: Well? How was it? Not to bad I hope. Review please.**


End file.
